Mischief Managed, Alicia!
by Kitty Ze KittyKat
Summary: Oliver gets The Talk and makes up for being the insecure git he can be. AU as a certain Quidditch captain is alive and well.


To watch someone you actually love dancing with your former rival hurts. Oliver watched Katie and Cedric Diggory dancing around laughing to a song. He saw her smile that smile that once were directed at him. Cedric swung her and her laughter went through the room. Oliver couldn't take it anymore. He got up and left the room. Someone noticed it and silently followed him.

It was the annual Christmas party at Alicia Spinnet's parents house. Friends and family were gathered and usually it was great fun. Fred and George had spiked the punch, Hermione and Ron were busy bickering in the corner and Harry was trying to get in Ginny's good books again. Katie Bell had arrived with Cedric Diggory who had been the captain of Hufflepuff's Quidditch team. He was still a quidditch player and Oliver had met him in a few times in The League. He was apparently also Katie's new beau. They had been laughing, dancing, fooling around and just had a very good time. Oliver Wood had been invited as he was friend of Alicia. He was still on the Puddlemere reserve team officially but in a few days there would be some other news. Unnoticed by Oliver someone had kept an eye on him. There was a reason why Oliver had been invited. Alicia had asked Cedric to come as she knew Oliver wouldn't like it. Alicia wasn't blind and she knew that her former Quidditch captain were absolutely infatuated with a certain chaser and friend of hers. He had been standing in the corner most of the night. His otherwise so gorgeous face had been twisted by jealousy, love and regret. You just had to know him to see it. The git didn't know that he was going to get a wakeup call...

She followed after him. She knew him well enough to see that he was hurting. It was far too like when he lost a Quidditch game but worse. She ran up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oliver…"

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Alicia."

"Don't go."

"I shouldn't have come here. She is happy and I don't want to ruin it."

"Oh and who says that?"

He turned around and he was angry.

"It was fucking easy to see!"

Now it was better. For the first time since he came he actually showed feelings openly. Feelings you didn't have to know him for to see. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.

"So? I've not heard anything about Katie being with Cedric. More that she was still not well from YOU breaking up with HER!"

She poked his chest with her finger to make him understand. That idiot broke up with her friend because he was an insecure and foolish git! She saw him take a few steps back as the truth hit him. She was not going to let him get out of this easily though!

"YOU left her as you are so insecure when it comes to something else than Quidditch! She loved you. Did it ever occur to you that Cedric was just a friend who gave her comfort when you broke up with her? She needed it as you had made a really good job at breaking her heart! You haven't seen her if someone mentions your name or when she sees your name on the newspapers. Yes, she always checks if you should be mentioned! You are being a stupid git but Katie needs you. I will do everything for her to be happy again. I'm also not blind and I know you still love her. You want her back but now you finally realise how stupid you've been. You go get your sorry arse to Katie, apologise bigtime and make her happy again!"

Oliver were never afraid to do dangerous moves when playing against another Quidditch team but this young woman standing in front of him scared the shit out of him. It had felt like hitting the ground from a high distance when she told him he had fucked up. The truth was that he had. He was afraid that Katie would find someone else. He had been scared of his own feelings.

"So stop the self pity and get your arse in there and ASK KATIE for a dance!"

"Okay."

Alicia finally stopped poking him and she smiled.

"Good. Now go in there and make my friend happy."

Oliver nodded and took a deep breath. He gave Alicia a last smile before he went back to where the woman he loved was.

Oliver stopped when he entered the room where he had last seen Katie. He couldn't see Diggory but then he heard Katie's laughter from where the twins were sitting. He walked towards them and then he saw her. He gave himself a mental kick, walked the last bit and stood next to her. She hadn't noticed him as she was busy laughing at the twins latest inventions but the twins had. Fred looked at him and winked.

"Care for a dance?"

She turned a bit and her eyes met his. Oliver felt something hitting him at the back of his head but he ignored it. His Katie was standing in front of him. She wore the dress that he had given her for her last ball at Hogwarts. He could feel his stomach starting to make knots when she stayed silent. She gave him a look and then a smile.

"Would love to."

He took her hand clumsily but then found his courage again. It was a slow song being played in the background. He tried not to touch her with hs body even though it was all he wanted. He knew that they fit together perfectly. He heard the little sigh and then he held her tight. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.Oliver just knew he had the most goofy grin on his face but he didn't care.

"If you ever do that again Oliver, I am going to break your favourite broom."

He chuckled and held her tighter. His old Katie was back. She looked up at him and their lips met. They didn't notice the twins laughing, Angelina trying to take a photo of the writing at the back of Oliver's head and Lee spilling punch down his shirt while looking at the dancing couple.

_At the same time…_

"About time he got The Talk."

Alicia smiled and leaned into the arms that sneaked their way around her waist. She looked up. Her boyfriend was looking down at her with a little smile. He gave her a little kiss on the mouth, she gave him one back and the they went to join the others. A secret boyfriend can always be used to make others think again…


End file.
